<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>24th Century Disclosure by RomsSidewaysTooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298289">24th Century Disclosure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomsSidewaysTooth/pseuds/RomsSidewaysTooth'>RomsSidewaysTooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disclosure, F/M, Trans Character, nothing dramatic happens, post-Transition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomsSidewaysTooth/pseuds/RomsSidewaysTooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Worf decides to share a certain part of his life with Jadzia, and it isn't really a big deal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Worf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>24th Century Disclosure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to write this in direct opposition to the common patterns I have seen in stories featuring trans characters. I'm not interested in dysphoria torture angst, fetish porn, or dramatic "reveals". This might come across a little boring to some people, but for me it's a comfort. One possible take on what disclosure could look like in the 24th century, Worf-style.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's Alexander like?"</p><p>Jadzia was lying on her back, crammed beside Worf on his too-small bunk. Worf, half-smushed into the wall, was disconcerted for a moment. It was a little off-putting to be asked about one's child shortly after making love. He looked at Jadzia and saw that her head was turned toward the picture of Alexander that he kept displayed. That explained it.</p><p>"He is... very spirited. Assertive. And smart. But he can be very emotional."</p><p>"Most children are," she reasoned.</p><p>"I guess that is true." Worf paused. "We do not have very much in common."</p><p>Jadzia raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"He does not wish to become a warrior."</p><p>"I see." Her face was now turned toward the ceiling, but her eyes weren't focused on anything. "Is that why he doesn't live with you?"</p><p>"No." Her tone had not been accusatory, but he felt slightly defensive anyway. "I have accepted that Alexander does not wish to follow Klingon traditions. He is free to choose his own way."</p><p>She nodded. "That's good." He waited for a follow-up question, but it was a while before she spoke again, and Worf spent those moments trying to bat away uncomfortable thoughts that had begun to surface following Jadzia's line of questioning.</p><p>"Do you miss him?" she asked eventually.</p><p>This did not ease the guilt that had begun to churn within him. The truth was that, while he <i>did<i> miss Alexander, there was also a certain amount of relief in not having his own life disrupted by the constant presence of an unpredictable young boy. But this was not something he liked to dwell on, much less admit aloud. "I do," he finally said.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"But it's complicated?" she prompted.</p><p>So she had sensed his withholding. Would she think less of him? He was not sure what he wanted to say. Suddenly becoming oddly aware of his nudity, he considered avoiding the question by pulling his robe on. But that meant he'd have to obtrusively roll over Jadzia to reach it. She always liked to occupy the open side of the bed. He stayed in place.</p><p>"Yes," he finally admitted.</p><p>"It doesn't feel like you expect, does it?"</p><p>He looked at her tentatively.</p><p>"Being a parent," she elaborated.</p><p>Worf cast his eyes down, guiltily. "No."</p><p>She twisted her body so that she was on her side, facing him. "Well," she said, seeming to try and lighten the mood, "he's awfully cute. If he's lucky, he'll grow up to be almost as handsome as his father." Her eyes smiled at him, and her thumb moved up to stroke along his jaw.</p><p>Grateful for the lightened tone, Worf simply accepted the compliment.</p><p>"What were you like as a child?" Jadzia continued.</p><p>He thought for a moment. "Energetic."</p><p>"Get into any wacky hijinks? Run around with the neighborhood kids?"</p><p>"I tended to avoid things like that. I did not make friends easily."</p><p>"Hmm," she nodded, "neither did I."</p><p>"You?" He challenged.</p><p>"Yes, me. I was a hopeless dork before I was joined. The awkward tall girl who was always studying? The overachieving science nerd?"</p><p>He smiled a little at that. "You are still a science nerd," he pointed out.</p><p>She butted her nose into the side of his face. "I'm a science <i>officer<i> now, which makes me a fancy, <i>professional<i> nerd. But yes, that's true. ...And I <i>am<i> still tall," she added, as an afterthought.</i></i></i></i></i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>He nodded. "I was always the tallest in my class, too."</p><p>"I'd like to see a picture. Little big Worf. Maybe when I get to meet your family, your mother can break out some old photos."</p><p>This gave him pause. She noticed his change in demeanor. "What? Too embarrassing? Were you a big dork too?" she teased.</p><p>He thought through his words. "There are not many childhood photographs of me that I allow others to view."</p><p>"But as your future wife, don't I qualify for a deluxe, lifetime, all-access pass?"</p><p>He was used to Jadzia's teasing, but there were some moments when it prickled at him. "No."</p><p>Before she could respond, he attempted to head off further questioning. "Will you hand me my robe, please?"</p><p>She raised her eyebrows, but rolled over and retrieved it for him. Once he had slipped into it and resettled on the mattress, his annoyance had deflated. "I am sorry. There are certain aspects of my childhood that are... sensitive subjects."</p><p>"It's ok," she shrugged, and rested her head on his shoulder. With that, the matter was dropped for the rest of the night.</p><p>Over the next few days, Worf found himself contemplating something that he had not thought about in a long time. He despised dramatic personal confessions, and made an effort to avoid putting himself in situations that had the potential to turn into them. However, as long as he approached the particular subject he had in mind with an appropriate attitude, there was no reason it should be blown out of proportion.</p><p>He also gave himself time to change his mind. These kinds of impromptu inclinations usually became unappealing within a day or two. So it was three days later - long enough to reinforce the decision, but not long enough to dwell too much and become preoccupied with it - that he turned to Jadzia and said, "There is something I would like to discuss with you."</p><p>They were winding down for the day, this time in Jadzia's quarters. An announcement over dinner seemed too formal, so he had decided to wait until later in the evening.</p><p>She set her toothbrush down and faced him. "Is this about that new Dabo girl? Because I told her I was taken, but then she wanted to meet you, too, and I said you'd <i>never<i> go for it." Before he had time to properly react to that, she creased her brows together thoughtfully, and finished with, "You wouldn't, would you?"</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Worf, momentarily thrown off, took a few seconds to process what she had said before giving a firm, "No."</p><p>"Just making sure," she said, holding up her hands in a casual defensive gesture.</p><p>Willing himself back on track, he cleared his mind of distracting imagery. "That is <i>not<i> what I wanted to discuss."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Ok." She strode over to the edge of the bed and sat down. "Go ahead." She looked at him expectantly.</p><p>He took a seat beside her. "It is important to me that this information stays between us."</p><p>"Got it," she nodded.</p><p>"I mean it," he warned.</p><p>"I <i>am<i> capable of keeping things to myself, you know."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He looked at her doubtfully.</p><p>"Well, the important things," she clarified.</p><p>He was giving her a hard time, but if he truly believed she could not be discreet, he would not have planned this disclosure in the first place. "Very well." He looked down at his knees. "This is vaguely regarding our discussion the other day of childhood photographs."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I have decided to disclose this history because... While it no longer affects my everyday life, it is a part of my past that may - very rarely - become relevant."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"It is not something that should affect our relationship."</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>"But as you will be my wife, it is reasonable that I may trust you with this information."</p><p>
  <i>"Ok."<i> Her expectant look was growing impatient. He supposed that was enough of a preface. This was already approaching dramatic confession territory.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He took a long breath in and out. This was his least favorite part, even after all these years. It always felt like he was betraying himself somehow, undermining the person he had made himself into. But he forged ahead, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>"When I was born, I was not...anatomically male."</p><p>"Oh! All right." Jadzia looked only mildly surprised, as if he had just told her that their holosuite reservation had been moved up an hour.</p><p>Worf wasn't sure what kind of reaction he had expected. Not a strongly negative one, knowing Jadzia and all of her life experience. But he had been slightly worried about receiving an <i>overexcited<i> reaction, which would have been equally undesirable.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Is that it?" she asked.</p><p>Perhaps, under the circumstances, this casual reaction was ideal. A small amount of tension lifted from him.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Ok. So, obviously things have changed between then and now."</p><p>"Yes." He was not sure how detailed of a reply she was seeking, but her patient silence and eye contact drew more words from him. "I have been living as male since I was six years old. I began the...<i>physical<i> portion of my transition at the age of 11, and finished at 15."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Pretty young."</p><p>"I knew that it was the right thing."</p><p>"Were you uncomfortable before?"</p><p>"Yes," he said, decisively.</p><p>She nodded. "I've never had to live as a gender that didn't suit me at the time. But I've been told it's uncomfortable."</p><p>Worf wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just nodded in agreement.</p><p>"But you're comfortable now."</p><p>Worf searched within himself. "I would say that I feel... <i>normal<i> now." And normal was something for which he would be forever grateful. Time spent in a body that made no sense to him was a distant memory, but still one that he seldom cared to revisit.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"Well, if <i>normal<i> works for you," she smirked, "then I'm glad."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>"I suppose you have not sought normalcy in your life."</p><p>"Not so much." Her eyes sparkled at him. "But a little bit is all right, once in a while." She leaned in to press her forehead against his and he closed the last inch. A moment passed between them. "That was a big deal for you," she concluded, without condescention. Her voice was soft, with their faces so close. He wasn't sure if her statement referred to his early life, or today's revelation. Either way, he had to admit she would be correct.</p><p>"It was," he agreed.</p><p>"Thanks for sharing."</p><p>He was silent while he contemplated his response. He wanted to thank her for not mocking him in such a vulnerable moment, and to tell her how glad he was that she would be his wife soon and that she loved him just the way he was, even if their ways didn't always match up.</p><p>Jadzia didn't wait for him to say any of those things. She nuzzled her nose against his and kissed him. Then it was just them and the silence of Jadzia's bedroom, except for the familiar little creaks the Cardassian bedframe made when she shifted her weight.</p><p>"And now," she announced against his lips, "I think it's time for bed." Worf did not need to open his eyes to see her wicked grin. He allowed her to push him onto his back and straddle him.</p><p>"Just so you are aware," he suddenly thought to mention, "everything is fully functional." He did not want her to think, because of his history, that he was lacking in any sexual or reproductive capacity.</p><p>She laughed. "Worf," she said, eyes moving between their bodies, "I'm <i>very<i> aware of how functional you are."</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>He flushed slightly. "I only meant that-"</p><p>"I know." She kissed him again. "Did we not have an entire conversation last night about your son? A conversation that occurred right after we very vigorously-"</p><p>"Yes. Yes. I get it."</p><p>"Good, then," she said into his neck. She pulled back for a moment. "Computer," she addressed, and her following words were as much for him as they were for it. "Lights out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this clearly plays into the (probably common) trans fantasies of: accessible (and a little bit futuristically-advanced) transition-related medical care, getting to disclose on your own terms (although this is actually way more common in real life than many stories would have you believe), and a lack of stigma surrounding someone's transition history. I wrote this mainly for myself, but perhaps some others may find comfort in it too. I hope most people do not object too much to the language I had Worf use to describe his history, but I do realize that you can't please everyone. I think it's reasonable in context.<br/>I want to note that the only part of this story that couldn't currently occur is (the implication that) a post-op trans man is capable of impregnating a partner. I believe that every other part of this story is feasible at the time I'm writing this, and I think that's important to mention. Hope this was enjoyable!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>